


Picnic Date

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Love Triangles, Picnics, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: A sequel to Prom Date, featuring the return of Mira and Jackson a few years later rekindling their relationship.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was blue and clear with the warm summer sun, the perfect weather for a picnic on the canal. Nobody could speak for what was in the water, but luckily the two young people sitting on the grass weren’t considering going for a swim. If they did though, the closed lock full to the brim would serve a worthy pool. Placed beside the lock was a patch of ground between the overflow and the canal, where a seven by seven foot blanket was spread with an old picnic basket borrowed from grandma Halls house. Jackson White sat upon it with his back against the brick platform that supported the heavy wooden lock, his eyes closed listening in content to the birds and the wind around them. He wore faded blue jeans and a grey T-shirt, his black jacket placed on the ground next to the basket too hot to wear, black boots on his feet, sunlight reflecting off his glasses. Next to him his companion Mira Halls lay on her back watching the clouds pass over them, her head resting on his thigh. She wore a simple pink T-shirt to match the pink highlights in her short red hair, and light brown shorts complimenting her smooth long legs, her bare feet crossed at the edge of the blanket with her pink shoes next to Jack’s jacket.

“You know, when I suggested we go on a picnic or something, I didn’t think you’d actually vote for the picnic” Jack muttered, his eyes still closed.

“I thought it’d be sweet” Mira replied smiling. She didn’t hear Jack really complaining, not even when he walked them from her house. He just shrugged and offered his arm like the gentlemen he is and they came here. She looked up at him affectionately. There had been something different about him since they reconnected this summer. He seemed calmer, more confident, more himself. Even running into Joseph and reliving old memories hadn’t affected him like they used to. He’d grown since school. They both have. “What are you thinking about?” She asked him.

He shrugged casually. “Everything and nothing” he replied. “Depends what mood I’m in, or how Crap a day I’ve had. Usually I can use sit here and clear my mind and forget everything.”

“So what are you thinking today” she repeated.

He smiled looking down at her resting on his lap. “Our crazy summer” he answered.

It had been a crazy summer, but a welcome one. The two of them hadn’t seen each other since finishing school, since prom night. It’d been nearly four years. Then Mira came back home to visit her grandma and she’d literally bumped into Jack at his back gate. Suddenly it was like no time had passed at all. They spent the summer hanging out, meeting Troy and his old group and sharing experiences. He’d gone to university and been involved in an accident that almost cost him his life. She’d gone into care work and was happily engaged to her girlfriend Charlie. Then Mira was briefly in hospital for a few days but made a miraculous recovery. Jack was there to visit her almost everyday. A crazy summer, but it brought them to this moment. Mira couldn’t be happier.

“How about you?” Jack asked curiously. “What are you thinking about?”

“Us” she replied. “The last time we saw each other. I still can’t believe we’re here. What were the chances of us running into each other again after school?”

“Quite good when we still live in the same city” he quipped, making her laugh.

“No, seriously. With me getting engaged and you at university, what were the chances of us bumping into each other?”

Jack hadn’t thought about it, but did have to admit the coincidence was astronomical. But he’d run into a few of his old friends over the years so he put it down to luck. “I’m just glad we did” he said.

Mira smiled, nodding in agreement. “Me too.” They went back to enjoying the quiet scenery, the blue sky overhead. “It’s so peaceful here.”

“It’s always quiet along here at this time” Jack told her. “Not many people walk or cycle by for the next few hours, probably because their all at work. It’s why I enjoy it so much.”

“I thought you hated the isolation” she asked.

“I learnt to live with it, in small doses.”

She sat up next to him, coming to face him sitting close. “So you’re happy I’m here with you then?” She asked coyly.

“Of course” he replied putting a comforting arm around her. She snuggled up to him, leaning on his shoulder listening to his steady breathing. “You said you were thinking about the last time we were together” he suddenly said. “You mean when we said goodbye at the graduation and you went to live with your mom?”

Her cheeks turned red. “Actually I was thinking of the prom, and the limo ride home.”

“Oh” he whispered. She looked up at him, feeling the mood suddenly draw awkward. She was just being honest. “It was a memorable limo ride” he replied.

“Yeah, the best” she told him. She cast her eyes over Jack’s body, instinctively undressing him with her gaze, wondering if he’d been working since since that night. She couldn’t help herself, still finding him adorably handsome. He was the only boy she would deny her sexuality for, just as she had that night. The only guy she was ever attracted to. The only boy she loved. “Do you ever think about that night?”

“Sometimes” he told her. “Overall it was a bad night, but you were the best part of it.” He paused, hesitantly asking her “you don’t regret what we did, do you? I mean, looking back on it, you don’t wish we hadn’t…”

“No!” She said quickly, putting her finger to his lips to shush him. “Losing my virginity to you was one of the best nights of my life. I could never regret it.” To prove it she pecked him on the lips, the affectionate kiss lasting only a second. Long enough to make both their hearts flutter.

They both froze staring at each other. That had been the first kiss they’d shared in over four years. Yet it felt like it had only been yesterday they shared their first kiss, their first and only time together. Jack was right, it was so easy falling back into their friendship. It had been so easy falling into each other’s arms that night. It was so easy falling into the kiss right now as they both leaned forward to lock their lips together. Time stood still for them.

Jack was quick to pull away, his conscience racing and his heart pounding. “We shouldn’t have done that” he told her.

Mira’s heart was racing, butterflies in her stomach as she kneel to beside the guilty looking boy. “It’s okay” she said, putting her hand on his arm.

“Mira, you’re engaged” he reminded her, looking at the sparkling ring on her finger. “To Charlie, your girlfriend, your fiancé. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 _Ever the gentlemen_ she thought. _Would never do any wrong. Would never cheat on anyone._ She thought about the girl she’d heard about. Kassie, the girl Jack met in Derby. The girl he was in love with. _One day she’ll be very lucky to have him_ she thought.

Mira held his cheek, turning him to face her as she took his hands. “Jack, it’s okay” she told him softly. “You haven’t done anything wrong. We haven’t done anything wrong.”

Jack looked at her, concerned and confused. “How can You say that? What about Charlie?”

“I love Charlie. She’s the one for me. But I love you too, and always will. That’s why you’re…” she suddenly got nervous, realizing she about to commit to something she’d never considered worrying about. _He should know_ she decided.

With Jack confused and curious, she sat down on the blanket drawing a nervous breath. _How do I explain it?_ “While we were dating, me and Charlie made and agreement. Our relationship, it was exclusive. But we also decided to include one free pass for each of us. One person we were allowed to include in our relationship, to a degree.” She could see Jack was already struggling to understand so she explained. “Think of it like a cheat list, three hypothetical guys or girls you’re allowed to sleep with. Only instead of three hypothetical people it was one real person, and they were the only other person you were allowed. They are our free pass. We each have one. Charlie’s is her ex girlfriend, who is bisexual and now more of a friend with benefits. I’ve met her, she’s okay. The rules of the free pass is we tell each other if or when we hook up and have sex, and they much be open to being a part of the relationship.”

“A part of?”

Mira’s face flushed bright red again. “A sort of polymorphic coupling. They are welcome into the bedroom with us both at anytime. This girl is Charlie’s free pass, but I’m allowed to sleep with her too so long as Charlie’s with me.” The looks in Jack’s eyes told her his head was spinning, so she clarified “we’ve had a threesome. A few times, actually. I’ve never slept with her one and one though. It was strange at first, but we made it work. It does work.”

“Okay,” Jack said with a complex expression. He was trying to do the math in his head. “So your fiancé as license to cheat on you with another girl, and you’re okay with that?”

She sighed. She should’ve figure that’s the conclusion Jack would jump to. He always preferred the world to be black and white. “It’s not cheating because I agreed to the free pass. I vetted this girl and she’s okay. She might be an ex but she’s not looking to steal Charlie. In fact she’s quite happy to be sleeping with both of us. And I’m okay with it because I got my own pass.”

“So you’ve cheated…sorry, you’ve slept with other people. Or, one other person while engaged to Charlie.”

She paused hesitantly. “No, I haven’t.” Before he could interrupt with questions and objects she explained “we decided our free passes together, making sure were would both be okay with our decisions. I hadn’t used mine because I needed Charlie to be okay with it first. And I wasn’t sure that…that we’d see each again. But now Charlie’s met you, she agreed to it.”

“Now she’s met me? Why would I factor into this?” He asked. But then his brain caught up and he realized “oh!”

Mira having an apologetic and shy smile. “Jack, there was no one else I could’ve ever wanted to be my free pass.”

His head was spinning as he suddenly stood up, pacing a circle around the grass to try and get his thoughts straight. Mira waited patiently on the blanket, knowing it was a lot to take in. “How does… how does a conversation like that even come up in a relationship?” He asked perplexed.

She averted her gaze in embarrassment, explaining “actually, it was my idea.” He stared at her in bewilderment as she continued. “A while back Charlie introduced me to her friend and we hung out a few times. On a girls night out we got to talking and she mentioned how she was a regular booty call, until we started dating. And then she floated a few ideas and it got me thinking and we ended up talking about including her in the bedroom one night. And then the relationship. I know it sounds insane and we went back and forth for over a week. But we had fun so she became Charlie’s free pass officially. But Charlie insisted I get a free pass too, so it wouldn’t seem uneven. When she asked me who I’d like to be my pass I told her about you.”

Jack sat down on the nearby wall, expression unreadable. “Why me?”

She tilted her head. “Do you really need to ask me that? You’re my oldest friend, and we share something special. And Charlie already knew I’d lost my virginity to a guy so she wasn’t too put off. I explained how amazing you are and she liked you the moment she met you at the barbecue. But honestly, besides her you are the only other person I would want to be with. Even though I didn’t think we’d ever see each other, I want you to be my free pass whether I used it or not.”

Silence fell over Jack as he sat awkwardly on the brick wall. After a few minutes Mira stood up and walked nervously over to his side, their eyes level with each other as she took his hand. “What are you thinking?” She asked him cautiously.

He wasn’t sure how to answer. He had a lot of thoughts spinning in his head. “I don’t know what to say” he said honestly, unable to meet her gaze. “I guess I’m flattered, but at the same time… it sounds a little weird to me.”

“I know, I found it kinda weird at first to” She replied. “But it’s really fine. It doesn’t have to be complicated.”

“I don’t want to complicate our friendship” he agreed. But his expression was conflicted. “Are you sure your okay with this arrangement?” She nodded in answer. Jack remained unconvinced.

“Just tell me what you’re thinking” she asked him, standing closer holding his hands comfortingly.

Jack always felt comfortable telling Mira anything. It’s why they were so close in school, why they’re so close now. “I don’t think I can do it” he explained. “I don’t think I can be that guy. The guy who would… you’re engaged. You’re happy. I don’t want to put your relationship at risk. I never wanted to be that guy, the home wrecker, responsible for breaking you two up. I know you say it’d be okay, but I can’t be okay with it.” He hung his head ashamed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Mira wasn’t disappointed. Slightly embarrassed, but she couldn’t be disappointed in him. It was honorable, noble, and one of the many reasons she loved him so much. She had a feeling he’d say this. “I understand” she said, taking his cheek softly. “It’s sweet, and so you. That’s why I love you.”

He smiled humbly, allowing her to kiss him on the cheek, their noses touching. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, lost in the moment just being together. They were still holding hands on Jack’s lap, standing in such close proximity they could feel the others breath on their skin. A couple of cyclists sped along the canal and saw they together, mistakingly assuming them to be a couple. What they had had never truly been romantic, but it ran deep like a spiritual bond. A love even they couldn’t describe, going beyond friendship. It’s why it was so easy to fall into this moment where time meant nothing and they only had each other.

After a long while the moment ended, the two young people realizing they were once more on the verge of something and pulled away, laughing awkwardly. At some point Jackson’s hands had moved to her waist and Mira’s had found their way to his shoulders, their bodies almost molding perfectly together. “I’m sorry” they both said unison, causing them both to blush. Jack looked around, either to check that they were still alone or to find something else to distract him from the beautiful girl standing before him. “So, what now?” He asked nervously. “Do we go back to our picnic or should we go home?”

Mira looked back at the blanket on the ground. She didn’t want to go home yet, and she especially didn’t want what she’d said to spoil their picnic. She knew it’d be really awkward for a while now though, but she got an idea to break the ice. “We could go for a swim” she suggested, nodding to the lock behind him.

He looked over his shoulder at the full container of water locked between two large wooden barricades. People often used the lock to go swimming in the summer, it was safer than the camel, but Jack had never used it himself. He couldn’t see any reason to say however, except for one. “I don’t have a swim suit” he said.

“Neither do I” she shrugged, pulling her T-shirt over her head revealing her pink bra holding her busty chest. Her boobs had grown since Jack last saw her, not by much but enough to make his pupils dilate. He quickly shook his gaze away when she caught him staring, his face turning red from embarrassment. But she wasn’t embarrassed as she unfastened her shorts and dropped them down her legs to reveal matching pink panties. She didn’t mind undressing in front of Jack. Maybe it was because they’d seen each other naked before, or she was just comfortable enough to trust him. She wasn’t uncomfortable about undressing in a public place either, though she still scanned the area checking for peeping eyes.

Now dressed in her underwear, Mira made her way around to the edge of the lock, all the while Jack followed her with his eyes trying not to make it obvious. With practiced ease and skill she jumped and dived into the twelve foot deep water, surfacing after a couple of seconds. “Come on Jack” she said encouragingly to the reluctant spectator. “The waters perfect.”

He watched the young woman as she paddled and floated across the slightly murky canal water, trying not to think of what could be in there. A part of him was transfixed by Mira’s elegant beauty glistening in the midday sun, daring him to join her. _It’s not a good idea_ he argued with himself. But his body got restless and he figured it’d be rude to just sit and stare at his half naked friend. “I don’t know” she said outloud, still wrestling with the dilemma.

“Please Jack” she politely begged, flashing him her puppy dog eyes. The eyes she knew he couldn’t refuse.

Jack whined internally, unable to force himself to stay seated. Throwing caution to the wind he began to untie his shoelaces, quietly grumbling to himself. _Sometimes I hate being to nice guy._

Mira watched transfixed as her friend and neighbour slowly began taking his clothes off, admiring his movements and gasping at his form as he pulled his shirt over his head. The last time she saw him without his clothes he was a scrawny but modestly athletic young boy. Now he was a handsome and strongly built young man, his arms and chest showing muscles in early development complimenting his figure. He’d been working out and she liked that. He turned bashfully away as he unbuckled his jeans, giving Mira the perfect view of his round arse as he revealed the right boxer shorts underneath. She couldn’t help biting her bottom lip, imagining those strong arms wrapped around her hugging her close. The last article he removed was his glasses, which to Mira was a shame. He looked cuter with them on.

He stood at the edge of the water examining the surface, taking a deep breath before carefully lowering down to dip his hand into the warm water. Mira got impatient and, with a playful smirk, ducked underwater to swim up to his position, reaching up to grab his hand and yank him down into the lock with her. He helped as he was pulled into the water, crashing under with a splash. He broke the surface soon after coughing up the foul stuff, it tasted horrible. Mira swam up laughing hysterically, playfully splashing him as he tried to find her through his unfocused vision. Using the sound of her giggles and squeals as he tried to grab her or splash her, Jack chased her around the lock until finally cornering her at on of the wooden doors, catching her slippery shoulders in his hands. “Got you” he declared wrapping his arms around her as she tried to wriggle free.

“Yes, you got me” she replied happily, giggling like a schoolgirl in his arms. “Not what are you going to do?” She asked playfully.

Their eyes met as the water fell still around them, their movements slowing until they were both silently floating together, their bodies pressed together perfectly. Mira could feel Jack’s heartbeat in his chest, feel his breath on her skin, the heat of their bodies enveloping each other as they pressed together. Had butterflies in her stomach as she put her hands around his waist and tried to pull herself closer, hoping to catch him and a passionate embrace. Jack almost let her, but then his hands took hold of her shoulders and stopped her holding them back. She looked up at the conflicted and embarrassed look on his face and she suddenly blinked. _What was she doing? Trying to seduce him? Is that why she suggested they jump in the lock? As an excuse to see him without his clothes on?_

“I’m sorry” she said, her face turning bright red looking away with shame. She felt so embarrassed. Jack told her he wasn’t comfortable with this. She was engaged. Why was she trying to get into his underpants? She loved Charlie. She doesn’t need a free pass to be happy. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” She glanced back up at him as she felt them drift apart, seeing the embarrassed flush across his cheeks. _Oh god, what am I doing?_ “Maybe I should go home” she quietly suggested, rubbing her bare arms considering diving under the water and letting herself disappear forever.

Jack was quiet, unable to meet her gaze, worryingly still as his body bobbed in the lock by the giant wooden gate. After a long minute he finally spoke, simply saying “okay.”

Mira felt her heart sink right down to the bottom of the canal, her ears burning and face flustered as she quietly nodded and dragged herself across the lock. She had never felt so ashamed of herself in her life. _How could she have been so stupid!_

Just as she reached out to grab the metal ladder that would bring her out of the lock, Jack suddenly reached out and caught her other hand. “Wait” he said, swimming over to float next to her turning her back to face him. She looked back nervous, hoping he could forgive her for being such a… such a slut. He squeezed her head, locked his eyes on hers, and repeated “okay.”

This time he fixed his gaze on her and she realized she’d misunderstood. He wasn’t agreeing with her suggestion to leave. _But that would mean…_ her eyes widened, her heart fluttering, her mind spinning. _Wait, that would mean…_ “really?” She gasped, her voice dry. “Are you sure?”

Jack drifted closer, squeezing her hand once more as he spoke softly and urgently. “Promise me. Promise it’ll be okay. That Charlie would be okay with this. That it won’t ruin things.”

Mira’s heart beat desperately in her chest. “I promise” she replied nodding, her pupils dilating as they fixated on the young man’s.

Jack took a deep breath, brushing a strand of pink hair out of Mira’s face. “Then okay. I’ll do it” he told her nervously. “I’d be honored to be your free…”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence, letting go of the ladder to grab his head and throw herself at him where their lips locked into a thankful kiss. He caught the ladder in her place before he could be sent hurtling across the lock, meeting the kiss with his own, leaving the two of them making out an a steamy and passionate embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think this would get this long, but I guess I just kept writing.

Jack wasn’t stupid. He worked out what Mira was trying to do when he saw her staring at him as he got undressed. He didn’t say anything because he was still thinking about her proposition. He said he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of an affair, even if it was legitimate, but he had a nagging in his chest that kept him from committing. Mira was his first kiss, and first lover. Not his first love, his heart remained with someone else just as hers did. But their relationship was always close, close enough to make this arrangement seem plausible. And at the end of the day, Jack was still a guy and he’d be a fool to turn down one of the hottest girls he knew (and the only one willing to sleep with him).

They made out passionately hanging onto the ladder, Jack’s free arm wrapped around Mira’s waist pressing her snuggly against his body, her breasts cushioned against his chest where he could feel her hard nipples through the soaking fabric of her bra. Her hands clawed through his hair, pulling his head deeper into the kiss as their tongues twirled around each other, one hand reached behind his back to scratch at his shoulder blades, her back pinned against the cold moist metal. Beneath the water their legs intertwined as their hips rubbed up against each other, where Mira could feel Jack’s bulge pressing against her thighs through his thin boxers. She exhaled through her nose, unwilling to break the kiss as they took turns exploring their mouths with their tongues, their eyes closed letting their sense of touch guide them.

After a short while their attention was broken by the sharp whistle as they were interrupted by a passing cyclist, who called down to the kissing couple “get a room love birds!”

They both looked up to watch the bicycle speed along the path following the canal, passing the lock and disappearing around the bend, leaving them blushing and giggling with embarrassment. Jack suggested they get out of the water, letting Mira climb the ladder first watching her elegant body rise out of the lock dripping wet before following after her. They stood awkwardly in the midday sun feeling a small chill from the breeze on their wet skin. Mira was rubbing her arms looking back at her friend, who was performing a few quick stretches scanning the canal. “I don’t suppose you brought a towel with you in that basket?” He asked rhetorically.

“I’ve got a spare blanket” she replied shrugging. Neither of them had planned to swim so it didn’t occur to her. They looked up at the sun beating down on them, wondering how long it would take for its heat to dry them off. “Are you sure you want this?” She asked him, paranoid and worried she’d pressured him into this. “I know you think it’s weird, and I don’t want you to do anything your not comfortable with. I don’t want this to ruin what we…”

“Mira” Jack shushed her, placing a finger on her lips. He gave her a soft smile. “For once, don’t be you and just kiss me” he said, echoing the same thing she said to him the night of the prom. Mira complied, stepping forward to kiss him softly on the lips, their hands coming together interlacing their fingers. She felt like she was floating on air. “I love you Mira” he whispered into the kiss.

“I love you too Jack” she whispered back, without any guilt or shame.

“So, what now?” Jack asked as they walked slowly around to the picnic blanket on the floor, careful not to step on it until they’d dried off a little while retrieving the spare. He offered it to Mira, who used it to damp her hair, suggesting “we could go home?”

“You’re place or mine?” She asked coyly.

He smiled but weighed the options. “Well, we cant go to mine” he said. “The family would be there and they’d ask a lot of questions. Plus me and David share a room.”

“And we cant go to grandmas” Mira sighed. “Same problem. It’s awkward having Charlie and the same room with me. It could get crowded.”

“So where does that leave us?”

Mira bit her bottom lip and she looked up at him, a thoughtful but nervous expression on her face. “Can I tell you a secret?” She asked quietly, her cheeks filling with color. “A rather embarrassing secret?”

Jack was intrigued, taking the girls hands as he told her “I just agreed to basically have sex with you, for the second time in our lives. We’ve been friends forever, and we trust each other almost implicitly.” That last statement brought a pang of guilt with it, but Jack pushed the feeling aside for now. “I like to think we can tell each other anything. And I promise I’ll keep your secret.”

Mira appreciated him saying all of that, reaching up on her toes to peck him on the lips. “We don’t need to go anywhere” she said slowly, her heart beating in her chest. “I’ve always wanted to do it somewhere like this.”

His eyebrows furrowed curiously. “Next to a canal?”

“In a public place” she explained. “Not necessarily in front of people, but somewhere like this.” Her face turned bright red.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” She nodded. His chest tightened and his brain into overdrive. “Wow.”

“Is that crazy?” She asked nervously.

Jack didn’t know what to say. Personally, it thought the idea of having sex in public was a bad idea. A horrific idea. He barely liked drawing attention standing still, let alone fucking a sexy hot girl in front of strangers. He almost blurred out how much he hated the thought, but he took a breath and formulated a softer response. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that” he said as she patiently waited for him to consider it. His body temperature rose as he did, no doubt evaporating any water still dripping from him. “I’ve never really considered something so…”

“Crazy?” She finished. She could tell he hated the idea. She couldn’t blame him. She just thought it could be romantic, consultations their arrangement here on their quiet picnic. “You said it yourself, it’s usually quiet around this time” she argued.

“Save for the stray cyclist” he pointed out. He took her hands in his, their fingers interlacing as he looked into her gaze. “Is this really what you want?” He asked her, willing to suffer the humiliation and embarrassment for her happiness.

“Not if you don’t want to” she replied comfortingly. “I want this to be special for both of us, just like before. What do you think?”

They were standing nose to nose, their proximity so calm and perfect Jack thought he could stay here forever. “I think as long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy wherever we are.”

She melted at his words. He always knew just what to say. They fell into their embrace, the passion reigniting as they kissed for all the world to see, uncaring who saw them. They were together in this moment and nothing else mattered.

After a long few minutes of making out the moment came to a natural end with the two of them standing together in the sun, their hands on each other smiling happily. “Could you do me a favor?” Mira asked politely, taking the moment to pick up the blanket and pass it to Jack. “Could you hold this for me?”

He took it without complaint, his expression curious as he held his arms outstretched with the blanket unfolded in front of him. He wasn’t sure why she wanted him like this, not until she slipped in between his arms obscuring their view from anybody who might be passing along the canal. There were bushes and trees on the opposite side, where lucky onlookers could be snooping, but she was willing to risk it as she reached behind her back and unclamped her soaking bra. Jack watched as his (he supposed he could call her his girlfriend now) peeled her underwear off her body one piece at a time, her hips swaying giving him a slow dance as she wrung the water from them and dropped them with the rest of their clothes. He obediently held the blanket up hiding her newly revealed naked body from potential onlookers, rewarded with the full picture for himself.

“How do I look?” Mira asked giving him a seductive twirl so he could stare at her some more.

He was speechless. She looked gorgeous. And with his hands full he was unable to stop his soaked boxers from tenting outwards showing his arousal.

Mira noticed and it made her aroused knowing he was excited to see her like this. Apart from Charlie he was the only other person lucky enough to see her in all her glory (unless you count Charlie’s friend). “Five words?” She proposed.

“Excuse me?” He stammered confused.

“It’s a game me and Charlie play” she explained. “Five words to describe what you see, or what you like about it. So? Describe me in five words.”

Jack swallowed as he took a moment to think about it, carefully examining her. “Okay. Um… amazing. Smart. Kind. Friendly and beautiful.”

“All true, but seriously” she rolled her eyes. “Surly you can do better than that?”

“Can I?” He said skeptically. “Okay, your turn. Five words to describe me?”

She stepped closer, running her hands over his bare chest. “Handsome. Sexy. Strong. Gentle.” She ran her hands over his body inch by inch, along his arms and waist before teasing the rim of his boxers. “Lovable” she finished pecking his cheek. She flashed him a coy smile. “Now you try again.”

“Okay” he replied, a smirk growing on his face. “Gorgeous. Confident. Soft. Sexy.” He leaned closer, his hot breath teasing her neck as he whispered in her ear “perfection” before kissing her softly. She mewled as he gently kissed her ear, heat rising in her loins, his honey words making her drip between her thighs. _Much better_ she thought.

She savored his warmth as she kissed his cheek affectionately, allowing him to slip around and kiss her on the lips, still hidden behind the blanket within his arms. Her hands rubbed his chest and muscles, exploring his body slowly before planting kisses down his neck to his chest, lowering her attention down dropping to the grassy floor. Her lips laid a path down his front, along his nipples making his shudder, down his abdomen towards his navel, meanwhile her hands found the waistband of his boxers itching to yank it down. Jack looked down at her as she fell to her knees in front of him, lowering the blanket so she was completely obscured from the canal. No one would see her as she bit her bottom lip, looking up excitedly at the nervous young man, before peeling the wet undergarment down his thighs. Her pupils dilated as his erect member sprung from his boxers, standing to attention as he carefully stepped out of his underwear she she could discard them completely. She quickly thought up five words to describe what she was seeing. “Long. Thick. Throbbing” she whispered as she reached out, taking hold of Jack’s penis. “Big” she gulped licking her lips. Her finger stroked the pulsing clock slowly, feeling it twitch as her hot breath teased it. Her ears picked up the sound of his moans as she inches closer, inhaling his musk as she kissed his tip. The memory of the last time she saw this cock flashed in front of her eyes, the memory of its taste tickling her tongue. “Irresistible” she hummed, opening her mouth wide and gobbling it up.

Jack felt the blood rush to his groin as Mira wrapped her hot lips around his penis, groaning in shock feeling her throat massage it as she stuffed as much of him as she could inside. He recalled the last blowjob she gave him years ago. Somehow this one was hotter. His hands still clutched the blanket, but they wanted to comb through her pick hair, hold the back of her skull, stroke her cheek. His hips wanted to thrust deeper, face fuck her into oblivion. He grit his teeth and used his willpower to stay still and let her take control, set her own pace. But shit, if she wasn’t careful he was set to cum down her throat and suffocate her.

Similar thoughts were running through Mira’s mind as she deep throated Jack’s dick, the thick shaft filling her throat as she bobbed down it’s length. She didn’t gag on its size thankfully, all that practicing on Charlie’s strap-on finally paying off. She was quickly becoming addicted to this cock, her body craving it in other places. The first time she did this was in the back of a limo, a way to distract her and Jack from the horrible things Joseph had said to them at the Prom. She wanted to make a special memory for them to look back on, and it worked. It was one of the best nights of her life. It also suddenly got her thinking about what Joseph had actually said. He claimed him and his manly cock was what she needed to “set her straight” and cure her gayness. There was more, but that part suddenly made her giggle. _Maybe Joseph was almost right_ , she thought looking up at the groaning handsome boy looking down at her. _Maybe I could be cured with the right man. If anyone could fuck the gay out of me, I imagine it would be the boy next door._

Unaware that Mira was silently picturing a world where she might break off her engagement to become his permanent girlfriend, Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable moment until she released him with a pop. He was breathing shallowly as she rose back to her feet, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing a distracted look in her eye.

“Yeah” she replied, taking the blanket from his grip so she could loop her arms around his neck shrouding them both in the fabric. “Just thinking about what Joseph said back at prom.”

His eyes narrowed. “What? Why? What he said was horrendous.”

“I know. But it got me thinking about us, back then” she told him honestly. “Why did we never become a couple?”

He shrugged. “You were gay.”

“I am gay, yet here we are” she pointed out. “Why didn’t we do this years ago? Prom could’ve been the start. We could’ve been together, happy.” She chuckled. “You are the only man I would’ve gone straight for. I love you.”

Jack was surprised at what Mira was saying. He wondered what if too, wondered it a few times. Their lives could’ve been different if he’d just asked her out, if they’d started dating, made it official. He loved her too. But he’d learnt a hard truth about what ifs. “If we had you would never had met Charlie. If we had I never would’ve fallen for Kassie. If we had a second chance, would you truly want to change it?” He saw her gaze waver. He knew she wouldn’t. Charlie was the love of her life, just as Kassie was the light of his. “We have this moment. We’re together now, in a way that somewhat even more special. I love you too” he said, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close, kissing her lips softly.

she fell into his arms kissing him back. He was right of course. She was happy in this life. He was happy too. They were together now. She couldn’t let herself wonder about what could’ve been. She had everything she wanted here.

They made out under the warmth of the blanket around their shoulders, Mira’s hands holding the corners behind a Jack’s neck while his free hands got to roam her naked body at last. She giggled as he explored her ticklish flesh, his fingers tracing circles along her back, her hips, her stomach. They cupped her breasts gently, his thumbs playing with her hard nipples making her squeak and sigh into his mouth. His erection rubbed against her navel, pressing against her belly button as she hugged him closer, her thighs rubbing together seeking friction to the itchy heat. “Like what you see?” She smiled.

“What’s not to like?” He replied with a grin, his hands palming her breasts. “Your heavenly lips” he said kissing her. “These soft boobs” he whispered squeezing her mounds. “That incredible ass” he mumbled moving his hands down to grip her butt cheeks making her gasp. “Those long gorgeous legs” he finished hooking his fingers underneath her left thigh hoisting her leg up, leaving Mira holding onto his body standing on her right toes. She giggled excitedly as she felt his erection rub underneath her, his shaft grinding against her delicate folds. “You’re so beautiful” he said.

“You’re such a tease” she replied, her voice shaking as her hips shuddered along his rod. With her leg held over his hip she was in the perfect position to be taken, and she was desperately horny after all this foreplay. “Jack, I need you” she begged clinging to his shoulders. “I need you inside me, please.”

Jack wanted to oblige, his cock throbbing with a need to penetrate that entrance dripping all over him. “Wait” he suddenly said hesitating, which earned a whine from the young woman. “I don’t have any condoms on me.”

“That’s okay” Mira told him assuringly. “I’m protected. I have a contraceptive implant.” That made Jack pause and look at her. “It’s a long story, and I’ll explain it later” she said frantically. “Now please stuff you big throbbing cock into my pussy Jackson!”

 _She must be desperate if she’s using my full name_ he thought. “Yes Milady” he answered, using his free hand to angle his penis into place so it could slip easily into her waiting entrance. They both gasped and sighed as she was penetrated, her tight walls massaging his cock until her was firmly sheathed inside her body. It had been years since they were last here, but it felt like they’d never been apart. A perfect fit. “Are you okay?” He asked her, feeling her tremble in his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of love and affection as she smiled. Due to her stance she couldn’t move her body much, so it was up to him to shift his hips back and thrust back inside, making them moan in pleasure.

“How does it feel?” He asked.

“Big” she whispered. “But good. How about you?”

“Tight, but amazing.”

She hugged him tighter, kissing him passionately as they made love standing beside the canal wrapped in a blanket where anyone could stumble upon them. Time and space lost all meaning to them, only the moment remained. After a few minutes Mira’s leg was starting to wobble from supporting her up, so Jack took it in his other hand and hoisted her up so she could wrap both her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind his back as his hands supported her from beneath. Her face now looked down on his as his gaze came in line with her smooth neckline, along with a perfect opportunity to nuzzle on her breasts and suck her nipple. She gasped aloud as he gently bit the sensitive nub, her back arching as she bounced on his dick still impaled inside her. Their hips rocked together with no reason to ever stop, no desire to let this end. Pleasure rippled under their skin until they both broke into a sweat, their chests heaving their breathing becoming labored.

Eventually Mira lost grip of the blanket in her hands and it fell around his feet, revealing their naked humping bodies to the elements. “You dropped something” he told her.

“I don’t care” she replied feeding her fingers into his hair. “Just fuck me!”

He was happy too, squeezing her bottom as he thrust into her faster, their hips smashing together in a frantic rhythm, her thighs crushing his hips while her back arched in pleasure. Her body fell back almost horizontal to the ground, hanging onto his shoulders tightly, his hips thrusting against hers holding her waist. Her boobs bounced on her chest with each thrust, mesmerizing Jackson as he savored her moans. It didn’t occur to him to check for onlookers who might be watching them, didn’t occur to him to be embarrassed for having sex in public like this. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

“Jack” she stammered after a minute, her body quivering. “I think I’m going to…to…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as her core exploded into orgasm, her scream scaring away all the birds in the trees around them as her walls suddenly clenched down on Jack’s cock. He shouted in pain as her body crushed him too hard, squeezing his dick hard enough he thought it was going to snap off. He cursed through gritted teeth as he yanked out of her as fast as he could, gasping in discomfort while Mira continued to shudder and leak down his thighs. Her body went rigid, her finger nearly losing their grip before he pulled her back against his chest, gasping for air as she finished cumming. Her pussy clenched around empty air searching for his penis, leaving her feeling empty and disappointed. jack held her up on shaking legs, inhaling through his nose while his bruised cock hung beneath her.

After a long few minutes he managed to set Mira back onto her feet, her knees shaking and legs turning to jelly the moment her toes touched the ground. He held her close to keep her steady, her cheeks flushed bright red glistening with tears. Making love with Jack always made her cry, in a good way. She looked down at his stiff penis covered in purple bruising, a clenching in her gut overwhelming her. “Did I hurt you?” She asked him quietly.

“A little” he admitted.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” He asked brushing her apology off. She nodded. “Do you want to sit down?” She nodded again, holding him tightly as he guided her back to the blanket returning to their picnic spot where they slumped onto the ground. The spare blanket lay discarded on the floor, leaving them both still naked and exposed. But neither of them cared. Nobody was around to see them, Jack was sure of that. It was quiet. Mira sat back against the brick wall, her skin coming in contact with the cold uneven surface, and she sighed deeply. Jack knelt beside her comfortingly, their hands intertwining once more. They burst out laughing.

“Wow, that was intense” Mira said taking a few slow breaths.

“Just a little bit” Jack replied. “reminds me of our first time.”

“Sorry” she said blushing. “Must be all the yoga I’m doing. And it’s been a long while since I had sex with a guy.” She looked across to him, her eyes scanning his toned body. “I owe you an orgasm” she commented.

“Yeah, you do” he smiled kissing her on the lips. His hand drifted along her stomach, circling her belly button watching her shudder as he teased her leaking pussy. She was too sensitive to let him renter her. “So what now?” He asked whispering in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip looking back at him. “What do you want to do?” She asked playfully. “I’m all yours. Use me however you want.”

Jack examined her naked body thoroughly, her skin glowing win the summer sunlight as she preferred herself seductively. He could imagine so many ways he wanted to stake his claim, but he’d always fantasied about doing one thing. He whispered it in her ear, watching her reaction as she giggled excitedly. A few seconds later he had his knees either side of her, straddling her with his erection pointed at her face as she sat up with her hands behind her so her back was at a 45 degree angle. She looked down at Jack’s waiting cock as she pressed her chest out to him, sighing in pleasure as he took hold of her delicate tits and sandwiched them around his penis before thrusting his hips forward.

She’d never given anybody a tit job before. It was weird sensation feeling a cock slide between her breasts, but oddly satisfying. But the real joy was seeing Jack’s face looking down at her in amazement and affection, feeling his hands caress her mounds, his thumbs playing with her hard nipples. She sighed happily before deciding to add a little spice to the mix, reaching out with her tongue to lick the tip of his cock every time it came closer. Jack enjoyed it every time, moving closer so she could briefly suckle on it for a few seconds as he kneaded her breasts around the shaft. “Your tits are amazing” he muttered.

She blushed. “Your cock is delicious” she chuckled.

He continued to titfuck her breasts for another few minutes, pleasing her chest by squeezing her soft mounds or pinching her nipples to make her squeak and moan, before his balls started to ache. “Mira, I think I’m about to cum” he warned, his hips buckling into her chest.

“It’s okay” she replied, arching her spine offering her bust to him. “Cum wherever you want.”

He didn’t get an option to choose as a second later his cock ejaculated all over her busty chest and face, painting her creamy white. She gasped in surprise and glee as she was covered in seamen, watching it rain over her front until he was spent and heaving atop her. When he was finished he crawled down to rest beside her, his penis limp dripping with cum. She fell onto her back glistening white, wiping away some of his cum to slip into her mouth humming in satisfaction. He was there to help clean her up, trading bounties as they made out with one another. “Did you enjoy that?” She asked him.

“I did” he nodded. “Did you?”

“It was okay” she shrugged, a broad smile on her face as Jack caught his breath.

They lay there for a few moments basking in the moment, staring at each other with great love and affection as their hands absently drew circles on the others skin. It was a peaceful moment.

“So, do you want to tell me about that implant now?” He asked her curiously. He found it odd how a lesbian would need a contraceptive implant.

She looked down sheepishly before explaining. “It was a dare. A year ago we were having a girls night out and had a few drinks, and one of the girls wanted to get the implant so she could have unprotected sex with her boyfriend. At some point one of us dared the whole group to get the same thing so we all went to the hospital and had it done, including Me and Charlie. It only lasts for three years.”

“Huh” Jack said thoughtfully. _You learn something everyday_ he thought. “So how effective is it?”

“Very” she smiled kissing him. “Effective enough to be safe for us. they made out some more, their lips locking together as their arms wrapped around one another. Their embrace got more passionate and before Mira knew it Jack’s mouth was moving down her neck to her chest and sucking on one of her nipples while his hand rubbed between her thighs. “Wow, I forgot how hot you make me feel” she sighed, breathing heavily.

“So did I” he muttered around her breast, switching from one to the next enjoying her boobs before trailing kisses down her chest towards her stomach. He recalled one activity he got to experiment with her on their first time and was selfishly eager to repeat it, crawling down the blanket to kneel between her legs spreading them wide open so he could gaze upon her womanhood. Mira suddenly remembered what came next and trembled, her fingers instinctively gripping his hair as he lowered closer to her sex. “Would you like me to continue?” He asked teasingly, pausing inches from her body looking up at her.

“Yes” she nodded frantically, pushing his head down onto her throbbing clit. As that kissing and teasing and the tityfucking has got her extremely horny, and only Jack’s tongue could satisfy her now.

He was never one to let a girl down, plunging his tongue into her pussy. She tasted Devine, like cherries, her juices addictive as his tongue lapped them up like a puppy. She moaned and gasped for breath as he ate her out, her hands clawing at the blanket as her hips buckled against him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, a cheek hand massaging her boobs to excite her further. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of birds flying overhead, looked around to see a flock of ducks floating along the canal watching them. It occurred to her Jack was licking her pussy in public, both of them nude on the blanket exposed, and her core fluttered in arousal leaking more fluids. She broke into giggles imagining a poor elderly couple stumbling across them on a quiet walk, seeing their sweating bodies writhing in pleasure. _I bet we look so hot_ she thought wishing she could see herself in this position from outside her body.

A few seconds later Jack inserted his fingers into her entrance, sucking on her clit as he easily found her G-spot. Her back arched from the blanket as she cried out in pleasure, her thighs wrapping around his neck feeling a familiar buzz in her core. She was close, really close. As he fingered her pussy one of his digits brushed past the entrance to her ass, making her inhale sharply. Jack noticed her reaction, looking down at her puckered back door debating his options. Making sure his fingers were coated in her juices he left her pussy leaving her whimpered and desperate, shifting them lower to tease her other hole circling the entrance. She whimpered louder, staring down at him with a look of desperation. He rose his eyebrows asking for permission. She nodded frantically granting it. A moment later his middle finger was stretching her arsehole carefully and slowly while his mouth returned to her pussy.

Her head fell back against the ground releasing a crazed moan as he penetrated her ass, entering somewhere not even her fiancé had dared venture. The intrusion was enough to ignite the fire in Mira’s groin and before she could stop herself she was hit with an explosive orgasm, her cum flooding Jack’s mouth where he politely drank it all up for her. Her body shook violently in his grasp as she came all over his face, her mouth open screaming wordlessly into the summer air. When it was over she collapsed onto the floor breathless, her pussy incredibly sensitive forcing her to shove her lover away before he made her cream herself again, rolling onto her side in a fetal position. He removed his tongue and fingers from her body, wiping them clean on the blanket before crawling back up to kiss her on the shoulder. She didn’t have the strength to return the favor, her chest rising and falling with every labored breath while he retrieved the spare blanket and covered them both with it. He lay behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close as they spooned under the blanket. She took his hand and cling to his arm for support, her hips still shuddering from orgasm, comforting any his body and warmth. She allowed his hand to gently cup one of breasts, at first by accident but then neither offered to remove it. They lay there under the midday sun beside the canal enjoying the peace and quiet, satisfied with each other’s company.


	3. Chapter 3

Old forgotten feelings found their way back to the surface as Jack and Mira lay on the picnic blanket with his arm wrapped around her. The summer air was warm and peaceful and it was a miracle nobody had stumbled upon them as they made love out in the open. Now their bodies were safely covered by the spare blanket with their clothes piled neatly by the picnic. The pair of them were content to just lie here for hours watching the ducks swimming casually along the canal surface. “I bet Kassie would love it here” Mira said out of the blue.

The mention of his crushes name made Jack turned red, a mix of different emotions flooding his expression which he kept hidden behind her back. “I’m sure Charlie would it here too” he said defensively.

Mira’s sensed Jack was still feeling awkward about what they were doing. Truthfully she found this arrangement strange too, but she had been the one to suggest it and it’d be hypocritical to back out now they’d done the deed. “I love you” she whispered, rolling over to look Jackson in the eye.

His expression softened, stroking her cheek whispering back “I love you too.” Their kiss was sweet, tender, a testament to the connection they shared that could transcend any friendship. After a short while cradling her naked body against his Jack curiously asked her “so is there anything else you’ve always to try?”

Her eyes danced as she bit her lip nervously, leaning closer to whisper it in her ear. He’d already granted her request to have sex in public. She’d reciprocated by letting him fuck her tits, something he’d always wanted to try. Naturally it was her turn, and she had only one more request. “Could you fuck me in the ass?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’ve never done it there before?”

She shook her head.

“Not even with Charlie?”

“I’ve asked her, but she says she had a bad experience with anal sex. Besides…it’s the only hole you haven’t tried yet. And I want to be yours completely.”

Jack smiled thinking it over, purposely pausing a few minutes to test her patience. “you really want this?” He asked and she nodded. “Are you sure?” She nodded. “Really sure?”

“Jack, don’t tease me. You know I hate being teased” she giggled.

“Okay, but just once more” he insisted. “Because you’re really cute when your impatient.” He leant over her, interlacing his fingers with hers as she stared up at him expectantly, breaking into giggles every time she felt his breath on her skin. “Ask me again. And be explicitly clear, because I don’t want to get this wrong.”

She fixed her gaze on his, their hands squeezing comfortingly, her perky nipples pointing up at him, their lower half’s covered by the blanket. “Jackson, I want you to put your cock in my ass and fuck me.”

He smiled, kissing her politely on the lips. “I’ll think about it” he replied playfully. She grumbled impatiently as he kissed her over her face and neck, toying with her emotions a while longer. But in the end he gave her a nod to say he accepts, filling her with pure joy.

They embraced passionately, making out in hot and steamy kisses as their bodies melded together, handing exploring building put to the next stage. When they were both ready Jack sat up letting Mira roll onto her front, his hips straddling her thighs presenting her smooth bottom to his throbbing erection. Neither of them had done anything like this before and they were both a little nervous, but Jack suggested he start small running one of this fingers against her anus. She gasped quietly as she felt his digit slowly penetrate her, her tight ring tensing around his finger as it sank down to his knuckle. “You okay?” He asked her. She nodded, focusing on her breathing as her back door was stretched. After a few thrusts Jack was able to insert a second finger which made Mira moan louder. After a while of discomfort she got to more pleasure from the experience, encouraging Jack to thrust a little faster.

Eventually, when she felt like she’d been prepared enough, she looked over her shoulder and told him “I’m ready.”

“Okay” he replied, doubt making him hesitate. She still felt a little too tight for him as he pried his fingers free. “But just in case” he suggested to her, using his hands to spread the folds of her pussy lips open finding it soaking wet from the afternoon of stimulation. She looked back at him questioningly as he positioned his cock at her wet entrance rather than her anus, but she didn’t say anything. She trusted him implicitly. His cock slid inside her pussy effortlessly, sitting comfortably inside as her walls soaked it in her juices before pulling out to be repositioned. She felt his tip prod her back door, the slick fluid of her cum acting as lubricant for his penis. He kissed the back of her neck, making sure she was comfortable and relaxed. “Are you ready?”

“Yes” she replied. “Put it inside me.”

He braced his hand on her hip, kneeling behind her holding his penis in place with his other hand. She lay on her elbows holding the blanket in anticipation, taking slow deep breaths keeping her body relaxed. But inside her nerves were shaking, butterflies in her stomach, her heart racing. He moved in slowly, her hole stretching around his cock as he entered her inch by inch. Despite her cum lubricating him the sensation burned and Mira had to cover her mouth to silence the scream. He stopped immediately, letting her get used to his intrusion. She was a tight fit, seriously tight around him. Too her it was like his cock had doubled in size. “Do you want me to take it out?” He asked her concerned.

“No” she gasped breathlessly. “Just give me a moment.” She took a few minutes to catch her breath, waiting for the pain to subside as her body adjusted. Then she turned to Jack, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, whispering “keep going. It’s okay.”

They took their time as Jack carefully pushed deeper, carefully watching Mira’s every reaction as she tensed beneath him. She took his cock like a champion, bravely holding back her whimpers until he was sheathed completely inside her. She breathed in labored pants as her body got used to it, sweat forming on her brow as her head fell onto her forearms. Jack dropped to his elbows on top of her, careful not to crush her under his weight, comforting her with a few soft kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. He whispered soothing words to her, asking if she was in pain. “It hurts a little” she admitted. “But it feels good. Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s my pleasure” he replied. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Maybe, while we’re waiting, you could lick my ear?” She asked blushing. “It’s something Charlie always did, and I really like it. Unless it’s too weird?”

“I’m lying on top of you beside a canal in the middle of the day with my cock up your butt. It can’t get any weirder” he joked kissing her cheek.

“Well, maybe there’s something I can do for you to even things out?”

He smiled, taking her hand in his. “Honestly, just listening to you as we make love is enough for today.”

It made Mira smile, leaning her head back for a affectionate kiss. But the sound she made as Jack gently tilted her head to the side so he could put his mouth to her ear as she requested was magical. Jack found it slightly weird running his tongue around and inside Mira’s ear canal, but the mewling sounds she made as she begged for more were enough to spur him to continue. After a few minutes of pleasuring her he found his hips moving on their own, dragging his penis out of her backside only to slowly thrust back in earning a low groan of desire from her lips. After his third thrust her ear was forgotten, replaced with an insatiable need to rock their hips together under the cover of the blanket. He rose up onto his hands to put a little more force behind his hips, holding her shoulders with one hand to brace her in place so she could push back, her legs lifting up between his thighs as he drove her harder into the blanket. She felt her nipples grow rock hard against her chest as she collapsed to the floor, writhing with pleasure as she was taken from behind like she’d always wanted. All discomfort was gone, replaced with intense pleasure shooting up her spine with every thrust. Her moans turned to gasps, her breathing more like the panting of a dog. She was Jack’s bitch now. “Harder!” She begged.

“You sure?” He asked, his own breathing Labored from the exercise. She nodded frantically, prompting him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pressed against her back as he increased his pace, plowing them both into the ground. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” He asked her quietly, his chin resting by her head so he could whisper in her ear. “You like it when I take you from behind?”

“Yes” she answered quietly.

“You like feeling by big throbbing dick being shoved up your tight little ass?” He asked.

“Yes” she replied, turned on my the tone of his voice as he spoke to her.

Jack was never usually a fan of dirty talk, but somehow Mira brought this side out of him in this moment, the words coming easily to him. “It’s a shame Charlie doesn’t appreciate you like I do. Why wouldn’t she treat you like this? Wouldn’t you love to have her stuffing your bum with her thick plastic cock?”

Mira whimpered at his words, fantasizing her fiancée dogging her on their bed with her large strap on cock. Yes, she’d love her girlfriend to fuck her in the ass so much.

“Maybe you should take that cock of hers and use it yourself?” he suggested.

“What? You mean fuck myself in the ass?” She asked.

“Maybe” he whispered seductively. “Or you could put it on, bend her over on the bed and take her up the ass?”

Mira had never thought of that. She wouldn’t dare! _Would she?_ Suddenly she imagined her future wife on her hands and knees as she knelt behind her fucking her from behind, and her body shuddered in orgasm.

Jack noticed, scowling his pumps but continuing through her climax. “You like that idea? You thinking about fucking your girlfriend from behind?”

“Yes” she moaned quivering in his arms. “Oh fuck yes. But I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s so good with her cock” she replied.

“Then why couldn’t you do this with her?” He asked her.

Mira’s didn’t know anymore. “She prefers my pussy” she said.

Jack smiled kissing her neck. “What would she say if she saw you now?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. You’re my free pass. She might want to watch.”

“Really. Are sure you wouldn’t rather she joined in?”

“She doesn’t have sex with boys” Mira told him.

“She can have sex with you” Jack reminded her. “A threesome with you in the middle. A Mira sandwich. She can fuck your pussy, and I get to fuck your ass. Everybody wins.”

He pounded her harder and faster, hugging her tightly as his tongue slithered back into the girls ear while Mira moaned louder. She was getting overwhelmed with pleasure, the seductive words feeding her fantasies of being double penetrated by her two sexy lovers at once sending her over the edge. The second orgasm made her see stars, her butt cheeks clenching around his cock squeezing him harder and he fucked her through the orgasm, his tongue exploring as far into the side of her head as it could. She felt like she was going to pass out. “Oh my…yes, it’s so good…”

Her words were getting incoherent. Just as well as Jack’s brain was starting to shut down. His balls were tensing as he plowed into her, on the verge of finishing as she massaged his member roughly. He wanted to warn her that he was about to cum, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t mind. So with a gluttony bellow over her shoulder he ejaculated into her ass, filling her colan with as much cum as he could pump out. She felt his hot seed spill into her and she gasped, joining him in climax falling limp beneath him as they finished together, his hot breath on her neck as he collapsed on top of her. They were both left so exhausted he couldn’t have the strength to pull out of her, his cum leaking out to drip onto the blanket.

It took Mira struggling to breathe to bring Jack back to his senses so he could push himself off her, rolling to her side so they could both comfortably catch their breath. He tried to pull his cock out of her but she reached back to stop him, whispering “just a little longer” as she snuggled against his chest. He put his hands around her, feeling her body tremble in the aftershocks of escasty as they rested. “That was amazing” she said after a few minutes.

“It was” He agreed kissing her cheek. “Are you okay?”

She smiled gazing back at him, rolling over to her back while he confidently climbed back on top of her, their eyes locked onto each other affectionately. They made out passionately, enjoying the sensation of their bodies rubbing against one another, their hands stimulating the special spots on their bodies to build excitement. Their tongues intertwined in their mouths as their chests pressed together, Jack’s erection rubbing between her soaking lower lips as her legs hooked behind his thighs stroking him with her bare feet intimately, the spare blanket draped over their shoulders.

They didn’t need to say any words to convey what they should do next. Their expressions said it all, the way his eyes dilated, how she brushed her nose against his, they way she bit her lip as he glanced down her naked body. She opened her legs to him, inviting his manhood back to her sex as he slipped inside slowly, feeling her wet entrance mold around him perfectly. He filled her with ease, pausing to savor the feeling of being conjoined with one of the hottest girls in his life as she embraced him. He kissed her nose and she giggled, nodding silently before pecking him on the lips. They rocked once, twice, then continuously until they were making love, hot steamy passionate love on the canal bank under a picnic blanket.

They fucked for what felt like hours. The sex could’ve lasted hours. Time wasn’t a factor for them anymore. They didn’t care if anybody found them having sex by the lock. It didn’t matter that they were outside under the summer sun hidden only by a blanket. It was just Mira and Jack, together in harmony, lost in bliss and joy as they cemented their friendship.

“Hm, Jack. Oh Jack” Mira muttered quietly, weaving her fingers through his thick hair as he rocked against her, hugging him close to her shoulder staring up at the blue sky. “I love you. I want you. I want you to…” she began to say before stopping herself, her cheeks flushing red.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked politely kissing her ear.

She hesitated, nervous and giggly from all the hormones. “I want you to cum inside me” she whispered.

Jack hesitated only for a moment, looking down at her with concern. “I would be honored” he replied. “But I’m not wearing a..” he started, but then recalled how she explained about the implant. “Will it work?”

Mira glanced at the spot the implant was placed in her body, goosebumps on her arms. “I think so” she told him. “But I wouldn’t mind if it didn’t” she then added to both their surprise. He stared at her, conflicted yet amused. He didn’t say anything in response. He just kissed her, long and gentle, resuming his thrusts with his hips. He wouldn’t mind either.

Now their love making had a purpose, the heat increasing as they fucked each other more passionately, their soft moans spurring them on. Mira clung to his shoulders as she rocked beneath him, her breath gasping for more, her legs pushing him deeper between her thighs. The end was coming, she could feel it. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach like a hurricane, her loins burning with friction. “Yes!” She moaned, her voice rising in pitch with each passing second. “Faster! Fuck me harder! I want your cum inside me! Cum inside me! Make me pregnant! Make me pregnant! Let me carry your child inside me! I want your…oh, god I’m cumming! God, ahhh!”

Mira’s voice was lost to the wind as she exploded into a tidal wave of pleasure alongside her lover, Jack’s cock throbbing as her walls clenched around him squeezing every last drop of his seed as he ejaculated inside her pussy just as she asked, the white hot spunk funneled straight up through her cervix into her womb. If the contraceptive implant did it’s job, it would simply sit harmlessly until expelled at her leisure. If not, then Jackson White will have just successfully impregnated Mira Halls with their child. At that moment, neither cared one way of the other as they embraced in escasty, riding out the shared climax together under the hot beating sun.

When the ride was over Jack was able to gaze upon Mira’s face in the afterglow, her cheeks rosy and red glistening with tears. She couldn’t stop herself from weeping, breathing shallowly as he gently brushed her cheek with his hand. She always seemed to get emotional when having sex with Jack. She took his hand and kissed him, kissed along his jaw full of love and joy as he nuzzled her collar affectionately. They hugged each other tightly, basking in the afterglow of their colitis before repositioning so he lay on his back with her by his side resting on his chest, their legs hooked together, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, her head resting under his chin snugly. His hand drew soft patterns on her arm as he held her, kissing the top of her head.

“So” Jack said hesitantly, afraid of ruining the moment. “I guess I’m officially your free pass in your engagement.”

“Yes” she said happily. “And maybe my marriage.”

“I don’t know if I’m up for the long haul” he confessed.

She looked up at him confidently. “We can talk about it, with Charlie, work out the details later. But for now, can we just stay here for a bit?”

He smiled kissing her softly. “We can stay and long as you want” he told her.

She smiled, snuggling against him as they closed their eyes, falling asleep in each other’s arms on the canal bank. It would be a couple of hours before they would finally get dressed and return home, arm in arm talking all the way, sharing many stolen kisses until they got back to the familiar ally between their houses, embracing for one last kiss. This time thought it wouldn’t be the last, just a brief farewell until next time. But for now though, Mira was happy to be sharing a picnic with one of her closest friends under the bright blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the end of this thing. I did not expect it to get this long.  
> That’s it, I’m done with smut for a while.


End file.
